Darkness Within
by SweetStormClouds
Summary: What is this? A story about Pit's inner demon? Impossible, but you can find out if you read! Violence cause Kirby gets blown up, Motherly Samus, and it features Trauma Team, if you can find it! So what are you waiting for, Go read and Revie


Barely Breathing: Chapter One

"The Super Smash Tournaments have begun in Portland, Maryland. However, this usual festive time took a turn for the worst. During battle 14, between Fighter 1, Pit, and Fighter 2, Kirby, a reported "horrible accident" has occurred. Instead of using a "flare bomb", a mock explosive used in combat that blows one player of his or hers feet, Player 1 had replaced with an actual explosive, causing Kirby to suffer a blow to the face gaining him many lacerations in vital points, such as the head, chest, and spine. He's in critical condition, and is now being located to Resurgam First Care to be operated on. That's all for now, now to John with the weather." Peach turned off the TV; hand over her mouth in shock. "Kirby's dead. Oh, my god, Mario. Kirby's dead." She mumbled. "No, he's not." said Mario, laying a hand on Peach's shoulder. "He's in critical, but he's alive." "But Pit, he tried to kill him! They said he switched it!" Peach stood with fierce scowl. Samus stood, facing Peach. "No! He didn't know ok? He's already in shock. Don't blame him for this, Peach, don't you dare blame him for this. Pit would never do **anything** like this." shouted Samus. She paused and added questionably, "Would he?" they could not get an answer, for Pit locked himself in his room for the majority of the hour, and if he was out, he refused to speak. His eyes were still affixed into that deep purple, not yet returning to its full crystal blue glow. "Pit, Are you ready to talk yet?" Asked Ike, who had been trying to coax his roommate out of his room to finally speak about what happened. Ike had propped himself against the door, waiting. "We need to know what happened out there. C'mon buddy, we got to know!" he said, banging on the door for the last few words. Ike shook his head when there was no reply. He walked into the main room, and then turned to Link. "Hand me the keys to the door. He's not gonna open up." Before Link could give him the keys, Marth came in. "Allow me." He said. "If you're going, you might need backup. Count me in." Samus added, now standing. They both walked down the hall, ready to face Pit in the most peaceful way possible. "Whoa, Samus is after her son, eh?" Sonic said, leaning back in his chair and flicking some dirt from his right ear. The moment Pit arrived, Samus watched over him like "the mom he never had", Pit tended to say. He thought it was sweet, but Sonic thought it was just plain annoying. He lingered on the thought of what happened, possibly growing concern for that creampuff Kirby, but shrugged it off as hunger and headed into the kitchen to grab a chili dog. Meanwhile, Marth clicked open the door. Samus demanded the Marth let her in first. "Be careful, we don't know what he will do." He cautioned. She nodded and swept into the pitch-black room. "Pit? Are you in here?" She asked. "Leave." yelled a voice. "Why should you come close to me? I'm a monster, I killed Kirby! Just go, I don't want to hurt you." Pit said. "You won't hurt me. I know you won't. Kirby's alive, okay? He's fine. Will you come out? For me?" Samus said. "No." Samus grabbed his collar and dragged him out of his room. Marth gasped and Samus looked down at Pit. She let go and stepped back. His eyes were darker than usual. "Is he really dead? For real, not like on the battlefield?" His voice wavered, but grew steady once more. Samus leaned down. "No Pit. He's alive." Marth bent down too. "Would you like to see him?" Pit looked up. "That would be nice."

AT RESURGAM FIRST CARE

"Well, I'd say all you have to do is continue about 30 mg of glucose and about 21 mg of hydrocose daily and your little buddy will be as good as new. The operation was difficult do to the-"He looked down at Kirby and back up. "Plushiness." The red-eyed surgeon said without a hint of emotion, except maybe frustration. The girl next to him added, "Yes, the operation was a total success. Your little guy here will be all yours after we finish the paperwork. It would be irresponsible to discharge him without proper paperwork filed, therefore it is against the path of honor. Right doctor CR-S01?" His eye twitched, probably from sleep deprivation or at the mention of paperwork. Yes, doctor Tachibana, we must file about 21 pages of paperwork I must say." He also mumbled, "I swear this better count for some years off my sentence." Suddenly, a voice of a young woman screams down the hall, "Yo, Tomoe and CR! Get your butts down here! We just got a literal busload of patients!" CR-S01 shook his head. "Maria can never address someone properly, huh?" he said as he got to his feet. The doctors rushed down the hall, leaving Pit, Samus, and Marth alone with Kirby. "Hey. What's up? Wait, I'm not dead, am I?" Pit's eyes flickered a little, only to return to its glowing sea blue. "Hey creampuff, you still alive?" Pit said, plopping down hard on Kirby's bed. Samus and Marth Exchanged looks. How on earth could he have changed so fast? Then she remembered. Back in Metroid, she had to fight the fiercest enemy she new: Herself, Dark Samus. She recalled Link talking about it Zelda, too. Was that Dark Pit, did he set the bomb? Samus couldn't be sure, but if I was true, one day he will have to fight himself, and win. When they made it home, Samus asked Lucario if he had a dark aura. Lucario nodded. It was true, Samus thought. Zelda gave Samus a surprising pat on the back, causing her to jump. "It'll be okay. If you and Link can do it so can he." Zelda said reassuringly. "Zelda! Quit reading my mind please? I mind!" Samus said. Zelda chuckled and muttered something about not being able to resist. So much for wisdom, thought Samus. Zelda kicked her playfully. Samus overlooked it as her eyes strayed towards the window to glance at Pit, who was playing tag with Red and Ike. The sight made a smile creep across her face. Soon, he will have to fight himself, but for now, he could be a kid, plus he has Smashworld, and all of Skyworld, ahead of him. At least he has that.


End file.
